


Torn

by yavannauk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin doesn't know how to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn

It isn't easy for Merlin to get away from the festivities in the castle, because Arthur could call upon him at any time. In the end, Merlin has to wait until his king is asleep, loose-limbed and pliant after a little too much honeyed wine.

Keeping to the shadows, Merlin manages to make his way past the guards and down to the lower town. When he reaches his destination he doesn't knock. Merlin knows that he's expected. Inside, the fire has been banked, but it's still warm. A single candle lights the profile of the young man who waits for him by the hearth.

"Emrys," comes the voice in his head. "I wasn't sure that you would come."

"Nor was I," Merlin admits as he steps closer, only stopping when he can look directly into Mordred's eyes. "You know that I hate lying to Arthur."

Mordred's face is a mask of shadows. "You could tell him the truth."

Merlin looks down at the floor. "This is one thing he would never understand. Sometimes I don't even understand it myself."

A small, secret smile crosses Mordred's face as he reaches out and tilts Merlin's chin up until they are eye to eye once more. "If it causes you such conflict, Emrys, you could stop."

Merlin's expression is conflicted, but eventually he shakes his head. "You know I can't, Mordred."

The smile on Mordred's face takes on an edge of satisfaction. His fingers tighten their grip on Merlin and he pulls him closer. For a moment Merlin resists, but then he lets himself be drawn in. As he always does.

"Yes, Emrys, I know," says Mordred's voice in his head, just as Mordred presses his lips to Merlin's in a possessive kiss.


End file.
